Feminine Charm
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: Being home alone can be lonely but at least you can do what you want. Just be sure not to get caught doing something embarrassing in case your roomates come home early. Warning: Shonen Ai, Crossdressing.


Feminine Charm. By, Kira Zero Yamato

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've done any thing. So I've decided to do a 8 part fluffy story. Not the usual.

Warnings: Shonen ai, 1+2+1, 3+4+3(Later), and crossdressing.

Disclaimer: I no own Gundam Wing. Don't Sue me I own nothing of value.

Chapter 1: Caught with

Duo stood in the shower, thinking about how lonely a large safe house with only one person. Duo hated the missions he wasn't included in. It was always so boring alone, but at least this way Duo got to do what he wanted.

Duo shook his head and continued to clean him self off. Duo felt his legs, as smooth as smooth could get. Not a hair to be found, Duo knew the others would probably mock him for it.

Duo turned of the water having finished with his shower, and he stepped out of the tub. Duo had to admit, for a safe house this was luxury. The house was very old but it was well kept a definite family house, would make a good home.

Absorbed in his thoughts as he dried off, Duo went about the business of drying off in autopilot. He walked in to the connected bedroom, both the bedroom and bathroom had obviously belonged girls. Neither him nor Heero had desired to change the interior in fact Duo rather liked it.

The room it self was really quite huge, it had 2 large four-poster beds, a couch seat, 2 large desks, and even it's own entertainment center with a big screen TV. At first duo had thought it was a Winner estate. Though it later occurred that it was much too small to be one of the Winner estates.

Still it was a large house, and it had a huge yard. "My dream home," Duo cooed aloud then laughed. Even though he did manage to get the deed for the house.

Duo looked around carefully and listened for any noise as he crept towards the dresser. It then occurred to him that everyone was gone, so he didn't have to be on edge or sneak around. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the desired pieces of clothing, and dressed slowly.

Once he finished he walked back to the bathroom and took a look at him self in the mirror. To anyone seeing this for the first time it would have been a surprise to say the least. Duo stood in front of the full-length mirror wearing a short black pleated skirt, and a long sleeved blue fleece top. He hadn't bothered to braid his hair. With it down he could easily pass for a normal teen age girl.

Duo then walked back out in to the bedroom and sat on the plush couch, and turned the TV on. Like this Duo did feel like a normal teenager. It was a feeling Duo cherished, because he had never got the chance to be normal. It was even more enjoyable form a girl's point of view.

After several minutes of surfing the channels and finding nothing good Duo gave up and turned the TV off. He looked out the window and watched the rainy night. 'Rain,' Duo observed. 'So clean, washing away all the grime and dirt.' It was early in what would prove to be a very rainy fall.

Duo's thoughts wandered to Heero, 'I wonder if Heero is ok, I wouldn't be able to bare it if he got killed.' Duo sighed, "no, no. He's ok, he is the perfect solider after all." 'I do really love him though,' Duo thought absently. Suddenly Duo felt on the verge of tears, he knew that there was no way Heero could ever love him back.

Duo rubbed his eyes he knew he was getting far to in to character. He honestly didn't care though this is just how he was. None of the other pilots would accecpt him this way, they'd all abandon him.

Duo sighed, he really didn't have to worry about it. They wouldn't find out he could at least enjoy this for the night, and tomorrow. Sense Heero would be first home, and that would be the day after tomorrow.

Duo looked out the window in to the rain again, and let the sound of falling rain, wash over him. Duo relaxed on the couch letting out a small yawn. Duo frowned, 'I should go to sleep…' Just as he finished the though Duo fell asleep.

It was early in the morning around seven AM in the morning about 5 hours before duo would like to be up. So naturally he was still asleep. Out side 4 large mobile suit holding trucks pulled in to a large barn.

Each truck pulled in to it's assigned spot. Heero stepped out of his truck and used duo's truck as a platform to perform an almost perfect aerial flip. Perfect until the landing where he landed awkwardly and twisted his ankle.

"Argh! God damnit." Heero swore before regaining composure.

Trowa smirked, "At least you're getting better, you'll be able to pull it off soon."

"Heero are you okay?" Asked Quatre as they walked in.

Heero not even limping replied with his customary, "Hn."

The three other pilots ghosted Heero to his, and duo's room. Not even noticing the figure on the couch, Heero set up and began to prepare the mission report. The other 3 entered cautiously wondering if Heero was okay.

"Damn you guys, I'm okay. If I wasn't would I be walking?" Heero growled in an annoyed tone.

"Yes," Trowa stated in a you can't lie to me tone.

"Feh, What ever even if Yuy isn't okay, he will be and we'll never know the difference. So if we're done acting like soccer moms pampering a 5 year old we should leave him… Alone…" Wufie trailed off as he looked around only to spot a girl sleeping on the couch. "Hey Yuy who's the girl on the couch a friend of yours?"

"I dunno may be duo went out and made a friend," Heero pondered as he peaked over his shoulder. "Oh wait that _is_ Duo…" Heero said in a unsurprised tone.

"Duo?" Quatre and Trowa yelped at the same time

Wufie finally managed to put a sentence together, "WHAT THE FUCK MAXWELL?"

"Huh, what's going on?" Asked Duo as he woke form his log like state. Duo then glanced at the 4 pilots staring at him, then at him self. Duo blushed and scratched the back of his head, "um, Hi guys…"

To be Continued.

Ending Notes: Please Read and Review, but no flames, flames will be taunted for close mindedness and rudeness and the offender will live in shame for ever.


End file.
